Place your head on my beating heart
by Jayno
Summary: He had sent a text to his pathologist 36 minutes ago. It took on average 14 minutes to get from Barts to Baker St by car. Take into account 7 or 8 minutes to finish up her work and another minute or two to hail a cab. Yep she was late.


Soooo no doubt Sherlock is OOC here but I couldn't think of another way to do it. Please still read it. It's a song fic too. Alas I do not own these characters but we all know who does.

Sighing the consulting detective bounced his leg and checked the time.

"36 minutes." He growled aloud.

He had sent a text to his pathologist 36 minutes ago. It took on average 14 minutes to get from Barts to Baker St by car. Take into account 7 or 8 minutes to finish up her work and another minute or two to hail a cab. Yep she was late.

His confinement before his brief exile gave him a lot of down time to think; mainly about Molly Hooper. He puffed out air. If he were as brutily honest with himself as he was towards everyone else he would have realised his feelings much sooner.

Squinting his eyes he looked into the distance. Sometimes he wanted to kick himself.

Just has began to consider texting her again he heard two female voices greeting each other downstairs. Sitting up straighter he ran his fingers through his hair to tame it – he failed. The footsteps on the stairs came closer and closer. Sherlock tried to mute the voice in his head (that sounded a lot like Mycroft) that was telling him that sentment was for the weak.

The sweet sound of Molly calling his name pulled him out of what John would call his 'bad' place. It was an accurate discription. His eyes locked with hers. "Good evening Molly."

"Sherlock." She scanned the room. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled. "Now that you're here? Yes."

She smiled shyly at him before removing her baby blue pea coat, hanging it on a hanging and hanging her bag on the hook next to it, Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then turned around. A squeaked escaped her lips as she was met with a coffee cup being held in Sherlock's out stretched hands.

"Teeeeeeea?" He clocked her reaction and slowly lowered the beverage. "I startled you." It wasn't a question.

"It's fine Sherlock." She grabbed the cup. "Thanks for the tea." She took a sip and hummed happily. ''I didn't even know you could make tea."

The detective rolled his eyes. "If course I can make tea."

"Mrs Hudson showed you didn't she?"

He huffed.

"Sherlock?"

"She may have given me a few tips."

The room was silent as Sherlock watched his guest and she drank her tea.

"This is very lovely tea Sherlock but why am I here?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes well. The things is." He started pacing. "Since I've come back."

"Which time?" She interrupted.

He stopped pacing and stared at her. "Which time what?"

She smiled at him. "What time you came back? After Magnussen or after Moriarty?"

He shook his head. " Magnussen." He began pacing again. "It was when I was." He stopped once more and looked at her. "You cut your hair." Once again it wasn't a question.

She nodded and braced herself for an insult.

"It looks." He tilted his head. "Lovely."

Molly blushed. "Thanks."

He stood and blinked at her. In a way (Molly imagined) not unlike how John said he had when John asked him to be best man.

"Sherlock?" She took a step closer. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Sherlock?" Reaching up she touched his shoulder. He flinched and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes. Right. When I was awaiting my exile I could only think of one thing." He nodded at her.

She frowned not understanding.

He frowned in frustration; he would have to say it. "You."

She gasped. "Me?"

"You."

"B-but why me?"

"I realised something. Something that I have known for a long time but never admitted."

Molly tilted her head,

"We didn't get to dance at Mary and John's wedding."

"No we didn't."

He began pacing again. "And that got me thinking of all the things we never got to do together. Spend Christmas day together, go to lunch, have coffee."

"Sherlock you hate doing all those things."

"Yes but I think that I would hate them a little less with you Molly Hooper." He stopped and stared at her. "What I'm trying to say is that despite your awkwardness and unhealthy obsession with your cat." The detective growled. "It's all coming out wrong." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "Molly will you dance with me. I found a song that sums up what I an trying to say."

"Um sure."

Sherlock efficently moved any objects that were in the way to the sides of the room. Grabbing the stereo remote from on top of the fireplace we offered his hand to her. Nervously she took it. Placing his right hand on her hip a pressed play and threw the remote on the sofa. His other hand grabbed her right one. She gasped when she recognised the song.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

They started to sway to the beat.

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Kissing her forehead he let his lips linger.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

As the beat kicked in more Sherlock began to move them around the room.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

His eyes locked on hers.

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

He moved her right and his left hands to lay over his heart.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

She smiled shyly at him

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

He spun and dipped her; causing her to giggle.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

Gently he kissed her right hand.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

Molly rolled her eyes playfully at the last line.

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mmm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

He pulled her closer.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

She smiled sweetly at him.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand _

He stared at her earnestly hoping she did understand.

_That baby now take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

Tentatively Molly lay her head on his chest.

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are oooohh_

As the musical interlude began Sherlock spoke to her in a soft, low voice. "This song is how I feel Molly. For you."

She hummed happily. "It's a beautiful song." She looked up at him. "Is it really how you feel?"

"Yes." Still dancing they said nothing and looked into each others eyes.

_Baby now take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling place your head on my beating heart_

Standing on tiptoe Molly gently placed her lips on his.

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_Baby we found love right where we are_

_and we found love right where we are_

The music ended but they continued to dance.

"You're a very good dancer."

He hummed in agreement. "I learnt when I was younger. I love to dance." He confessed.

"Me too. Love to dance I mean. Never learnt how."

"You could have fooled me Molly." Dropping her hand he wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "You dance beautifully."

"Thank you I have a good partner."

His hands tightened on her waist. "Do you have a good partner?" He looked at her almost pleading.

"Not sure." She shrugged. "He hasn't asked me yet."

Sherlock smiled an honest smile. "Molly Hooper. You have saved my life; more times than you know." He lightly brushed his fingers along loose pieces of hair framing her face. "You put up with my deductions, my insults and my bad moods."

"So does John." She jested.

"Yes he does; but he's married and not my type but you Molly; you are just my type."

"And the woman?"

Sherlock rolled his yes. "More a fascination then anything else."

Molly dropped her head.

"Not in a sexual way. She was the first person who I had to really try to deduce. I couldn't read her easily and I wanted to know why."

"So you never?"

He shook his head.

"Not even in Karachi?"

"No. How'd you know about that?" He smiled at her genuinely surprised.

"Well she disappeared and when Mycroft came to see you at Barts and you went for a cigarette he took a call and spoke Urdu, You took off a few days later so I figured you must have gone there."

"You continue to surprise me."

She shrugged. "It's nothing."

"You're wrong it's everything Molly. I'm not great with words."

"You seem to be doing okay."

"Thank you for the encouragement. I'm not goood with sentiment and I can't promise that I won't do something insensitive or dangerous." He pulled her closer. "But I can promise." He kissed her briefly. "To challenge you."

She laughed.

"To watch out for you and to always love you."

Molly's eyes became misty.

"I love you Molly Hooper."

She smiled and it grew wider and wider. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too you silly man." See kissed him, trying to convey the love she felt for him. "I have one request." She whiispered against his lips.

"Anything. Well almost anything."

She kissed him once more. "Never forget my birthday. It's..."

He rolled his eyes. "October 3rd. Honestly Molly how can you think I don't know when your birthday is? I never fogot your birthday."

Now that she thought about it he never had. There'd always been a card, a happy birthday. On her 30th she received a book on autopsies in the 1800's; it didn't come with a card.

"See. You just realised didn't you?"

She nodded. "So you are sentimetal."

He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Don't tell Mycroft."

"Please don't mention your brother while you do that."

He chuckled against her neck.

"Besides I am pretty sure he already knows."

"Well he claims to know everything."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Seriously can we stop talking about him now?"

Lifting his head looked into her eyes. "On one condition." He repeated his own words back at him.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Depends."

"On?"

"On what it is."

"I agreed to your condition."

"Well, yeah. That's because you'd ask me to get you an entire body from Barts or to help you fake your death again."

He shook his head. "Just remember when I am off running around solving a case, or not talking to you for days."

"Or both." She amended.

"Or both. Just remember this night, this dance, remember that I love you."

"Oh believe me I don't think I could forget it if I tried."

Annnd that's all she wrote. Sorry the end is a bit blah but I'm really sick at the moment and just wanted to get this posted.


End file.
